kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Bat Country
Welcome to Bat Country! http://www.kongregate.com/pages/conduct ^That link will help you majorly in making a respected person of yourself in this room. The majority of the regs in this room came from a place that they didn't enjoy because of all the trolling and bad feelings. We encourage the use of your mute button if you have a problem with a user. As effective as the room owner mod is, he can't babysit the room all the time. Please feel free to BYOM (be your own mod). Signatures *Sinapi approves this message. *ImmortalItalian thinks ^ this girl is gorgeous. *Zeybrova thinks legos are spewing from ImmortalItalian's MegaBlocks. *Gnome disaproves of this message. But he's a villain, so its cool. Regular Moderators ImmortalItalian The room owner of Bat Country, ImmortalItalian is a fan of A7x and kicking TomDot's ass on 360. ImmortalItalian dislikes whining, trolling, and otherwise obnoxious behaviour, and likes to keep his ship clean. Do not call him "Immy", he always hated that nickname and always will. As strict as he can be, he's still a fun-loving guy with a soft spot for kittens, Rocky Horror Picture Show, Nightmare Before Christmas, the Cheshire Cat (old and new), and his girlfriend. Yar - har - fiddle-dee-dee, being a pirate is all right to be! Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate! gamemastermike Mike is our Canadian guest mod who likes to help watch over chat during the hours that the room owner is offline/sleeping, when he can. He's a good buddy of most of the regulars of the room. iwannakissthesun Sunny, as some call her, is a fun loving gal who hates it when people mention how adorable she is. Oops. Regulars CowboysHonor A regular moved from MCK (Master Chief Kitchen), and a good friend to those who are loyal and trustworthy. ECBreaker A half-reg from Chaos Theory, we stole him for Bat Country because we love him so dearly. EvilBloodGnome My mind's tellin' me no... ... BUT MY BODY! MY BOOOODY'S TELLIN' ME YEEEeeeEeeeES! Farrhago A reg of Bat Country stolen from IKRC (Indigenous Kumquat Research Center), who still has one foot in IKRC and one foot in BC. Likes to talk lulcats style with Sinapi, the two regularly refer to each other as ∑ʀƙɑ or Erka, and incorporate memes into everyday conversation. He is a pretty cool gai, has over 9000 mudkipz wat do barrel rolls, shit brix, loops, and fire bombs into the chat room, is never gonna give you up, and doesn't afraid of anything. Also, THE GAME. GreyCoyote GreyCoyote is a reasonably friendly regular whose presence is enjoyed. His main flaw is that he hate all cats. He also has a stalker by the name of TickleKitten. mvgreen54 A half reg from Gluttony, mvgreen54 is a good friend to many of the people of Bat Country. And yes, we're trying to steal him away. PaRaMoReGurl13 A reg moved from MCK, PaRaMoReGurl13 is a good friend and a wonderful writer. She has a heart of gold, and iron will, and a mind of steel. Rio_ First seen in Bat Country around the same time as Xubble, Christmas '09. He needs to talk more. Sinapi Known weaknesses/loves include, but are not limited to: John (<3), cats/kittens, otters, first generation Pokemon (nostalgic happiness), popsicles (and other frozen treats), candies, white cheddar cheez-its, pasta, fire, shiney things, her friends(=family), and friggin' toasted pastrami melts which she dangles in front of her boyfriend daily while he starves on Ramen and apples. Enjoys wandering into FtD when Bat Country is absolutely dead. Erin is an amazing person and deserves lots of recognition. She's helped many people with many problems, including lots of my own. I can't tell you the amount of stuff she's helped me with due to the limit that this page probably has, but in short she's helped with school, encouragement, and just life itself. She is also a great leader because she will screech at you in all caps until you do shit her way. She is a great person, and fun-loving. Thought don't piss her off. She has a secret weapon hidden in Florida. Thanks for everything, Erin!! :) ~ Zeybrova ^ lolwat okay <3 v lolwat boyfriend had to butt in She's amazing and a wonderfully organized person. She helps out with so much the room and in my life. I cannot thank her enough. She is one of the most important people in this room, along with many others; and I love her. ~ImmortalItalian ^ <3 <3 <3 TomDot Tomdot enjoys getting his ass handed to him by John on MW2. Xubble Rarely ever seen, this user (also affectionately called XubNub, after editing while this page was being made and wasting two hours of Sinapi's work only 30 minutes to redo using copy/pasta) was introduced to this room around Christmas '09, like Rio_. Likes his caps lock when it's not too much of a pain, and ejoys spamming a single word a total of three times. His sense of humour is questionable. His understanding of Pokémon is unmatched, except by Sinapi. He would like to battle! Zeybrova A recovering troll of Chaos Theory on a new (clean) alt, he's redeeming himself from trollness and /b/tarddom in Bat Country, instead becoming a /wg/ dude and a reasonably responsible user. zozozombieRAWR A regular moved from Master Chief Kitchen, she likes enjoys long walks on the beach, listening to music, and jumping on the heads of various people in the form of a head crab. It's a compliment, we swear. Chat Logs XubNub Y U DO Feburary 13th, 2010'' - Submitted by Sinapi'' 10:31 Sinapi: Dude, Xubble. 10:31 Farrhago: Dud∑ʀƙɑ 10:31 Kevinicus123: yo its aboo 10:32 Kevinicus123: yo its about to go down 10:32 Kevinicus123: yo the chat is so dead (reply) 10:33 To Kevinicus123: Yeah. I'm trying to fix an error on the page I'm editing. 10:34 Kevinicus123: yea whats wrong with it (reply) 10:35 To Kevinicus123: Someone tried to edit it while I was already doing it, and now I've just lost two hours worth of work. Lol. 10:36 Kevinicus123: crap man how long does it take to retrieve the data back (reply) 10:36 To Kevinicus123: I can't, I have the stuff but I have to redo everything. 10:36 Kevinicus123: shitty (reply) 10:36 Sinapi: XUBBLE YOU MADE ME LOSE TWO HOURS WORTH OF WORK BECAUSE YOU EDITED THE PAGE WHILE I WAS ALREADY DOING IT 10:37 AprilleOwnsYou: Lmao. 10:37 Farrhago: XubNub. 10:38 Xubble: Um 10:38 Xubble: Uh 10:38 Xubble: I 10:38 Xubble: Uh 10:38 Xubble: Did you save it? 10:38 Sinapi: Xubble. 10:38 Sinapi: I have to redo it all. 10:38 Farrhago: She wouldn't have said lost if she didn't lose it. 10:38 Sinapi: There's nu 'save' option. 10:39 AprilleOwnsYou: Oooh, Xubble, you're in trouble. 10:39 Xubble: Um 10:39 Kevinicus123: xubble you should be ashamed of yourself 10:39 Farrhago: Boiii, she gon' keeel yooouuu.... 10:39 Sinapi: lolol 10:39 Xubble: Uh 10:39 Xubble: I don't know what to say 10:39 Xubble: Sorry? 10:39 Kevinicus123: who me farr 10:39 Farrhago: Nu 10:39 Farrhago: XubNub 10:39 Sinapi: All the stuff is still there, but in plain text outside of the editing box. There's nu button that says 'doitfgt'. 10:39 Sinapi: lolXubNub 10:39 AprilleOwnsYou: Lmao, fail. 10:40 Xubble: I'm no nub. v.v 10:40 Farrhago: Yaratm 10:40 Kevinicus123: he or she is xubble 10:40 Sinapi: Your new nickname is XubNub 10:40 Sinapi: I think it's cute. Take it. 10:41 Tommy2000: lol 10:41 Xubble: Only if you're not mad at me 10:41 Xubble: And not implying I'm a nub. 10:41 Sinapi: Nah, not mad. Just a bit miffed. 10:41 Sinapi: I'll get over it. Lol. LultheWhat? Feburary 13th, 2010'' - Submitted by Sinapi'' 11:13 Xubble: I JUST LOST THE GAME 11:13 DawnofAshes: I just won. :D 11:13 Farrhago: Sweet. win number 21. 11:13 DawnofAshes: 303 exp gained. 11:13 Xubble: No, THE GAME 11:14 Farrhago: Yup. DoA and I just won 11:14 Xubble: If you think about it, you lose. 11:14 EvilBloodGnome: Think about what? 11:14 Xubble: The game. 11:14 EvilBloodGnome: The what? 11:14 Xubble: THE GAME 11:15 EvilBloodGnome: The. So if you think about THE then you lose THE. 11:15 EvilBloodGnome: You make no sense. 11:15 EvilBloodGnome: You're being silly. Stop being silly this instance D< 11:15 DawnofAshes: I agree with EBG. 11:16 Xubble: No 11:16 DawnofAshes: Yes. 11:16 Xubble: Thinking about the game itself makes you lose the game 11:16 thekingsdinner: Flip dude. I just lost the game. 11:16 DawnofAshes: Thinking about what? The seagull? 11:16 DawnofAshes: You're strange, Xubble. 11:16 Xubble: THINKING ABOUT "THE GAME" 11:16 EvilBloodGnome: Seagull? Why the hell would I think about a seagull? 11:16 DawnofAshes: I know right? 11:16 EvilBloodGnome: "THE" is a thought? 11:16 Xubble: Stop trolling/ 11:17 Xubble: .* 11:17 EvilBloodGnome: ... 11:17 Xubble: Yeah, I said it 11:17 Xubble: WHAT! 11:17 Sinapi: lolwat 11:17 thekingsdinner: No, he's talking about the game. 11:17 EvilBloodGnome: So I'm trolling if I ask an honest question? 11:17 Xubble: YOU WANNA GO? 11:17 Sinapi: I see nu trolls. 11:17 Xubble: I'LL ARM WRESTLE 11:17 thekingsdinner: If you think about the game, you lose the game. 11:17 Xubble: NAO! 11:17 EvilBloodGnome: Now he's got King on it 11:17 EvilBloodGnome: Jesus. 11:17 Sinapi: XubNub, put a lid on it pl0x. 11:17 DawnofAshes: You people sound like a broken record.